


Bang Bang, That Awful Sound

by wannabe_dj



Series: Bechloe One-Shots [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, F/F, Forgive me?, Or not, Violence, agents AU, not really sure where this came from, sorry for this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_dj/pseuds/wannabe_dj
Summary: Agents AU. *Warning: Character Death & Violence*





	Bang Bang, That Awful Sound

**(Warning: Character Death, Gun Shootings & Violence) **

**Recommended song for listening: /** **watch?v** **=** **OyVFppe-pNM**

XxX

**Bang** **Bang** **, That Awful Sound**

**My feet carried me over there before my brain had even** **registered** **what had happened.**

_“Mitchell!”_ _She_ _heard coming from behind before Agent Posen_ _stepped_ _towards_ _her. “You and Swanson take_ _left;_ _Agent Beale and I will go right. Understood?”_

_“But-”_

_“No time for buts,_ _Beca_ _.” Agent Posen_ _interrupted_ _sternly. “Now is that understood?”_

_“Understood.”_ _Beca_ _answered looking down._

_While she was taking the gun out of her holster, she felt Agent Beale’s grip on her hand loosen. Moving her head to the side,_ _Beca’s_ _eyes found her girlfriend’s._

_“It’s okay.”_

_Nodding,_ _Beca_ _brought her gaze back to the gun._

_“I mean it.”_

_“I know you do, Chloe.” She_ _said._

**Relief washed over me as my eyes fell on her.**

_Lifting the gun,_ _Beca_ _aimed it at one of the guards before firing. Shuffling back behind the wall, she glanced over to Agent Swanson, motioning for him to take out the guard by the door._

_Snapping her head to the side,_ _Beca_ _caught a glance into the ballroom. She counted 7._

_They could do this, she thought to herself._

_2 against 7._

_They could do this, she told herself again._

_Taking a deep but calming breath,_ _Beca_ _found herself rolling out to the side, shooting one of the guards before jumping behind the nearest place of cover._

_Noticing_ _that she was behind a pillar, she quickly scouted for a new location but it was too late. The guards had seen her and had now begun firing rounds at her. The pillar’s stonework began cracking and soon enough, pieces started to chip away._

_“Swanson!” She called into her ear piece. “Backup would be very much appreciated, right now!”_

_“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He replied and low and behold, out came Jesse Swanson from the side. Holding a single hand_ _grenade_ _. “STAY DOWN!” He shouted towards her before tossing the explosive into the army of guards._

_Diving forward,_ _Beca_ _reached out in front, desperate to escape the inevitable explosion._

**BANG!**

_Suddenly she found herself being flung across the room from the_ _grenades_ _power. Holding herself out as she slammed against the tiled flooring, she felt a crack come from her wrist._

_“F-fuck,” She stuttered, pushing herself to lay against the nearest wall. Her face was covered in dust from the stonework, and carried a nasty gash from her eyebrow right down to her cheekbone._

_Gasping for air, she pulled off the_ _black glove from her hand before_ _rolling_ _up the sleeves of her top. Her eyes fell onto the bone that stuck out from her wrist._

_Wincing in pain, her eyes_ _suddenly_ _snapped up from the rushed footsteps nearing her._

_“You-” She_ _wheezed_ _out, “-son of a bitch.”_

_“I told you to stay down.” Jesse said. “Not run.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_Jesse’s eyes fell on to her wounds. “You’re_ _gonna_ _need stitches.” He said looking at her face. “And a cast.” His gaze fell on her wrist._

_“No shit Sherlock.” She_ _grimaced_ _, attempting to stand._

_Jesse held his hand out, causing her to_ _glance_ _at him with a raised brow._

_“It’s the least I could do,” He shrugged, a hint of a smirk on his face._

_Rolling her eyes,_ _Beca_ _grabbed his hand before being pulled up with ease._

_But as soon as she stood facing him, a gun shot rang out within the ballroom._

_Beca_ _watched in confusion as Jesse’s eyes widened._

_It only took a few moments before_ _Beca’s_ _gaze fell onto_ _the figure standing over his shoulder._

_In a quick movement, she grabbed the gun from Jesse’s holster before firing 4 shots at the guard._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_He fell to the ground with a thump._

_Beca_ _dropped the gun as her attention fell back to her friend, who slumped against her. Her eyes watered from the pain_ _emitting_ _from her wrist but she pushed through it, easing Jesse onto the floor._

_“Be-” He stammered. “_ _Beca_ _-” He blinked, gasping for air._

_“It’s okay.” She_ _reassured, keeping her good_ _hand held_ _under the wound. “You’re_ _gonna_ _be okay.” She repeated._

“Mitchell, report.” _Came from her earpiece._

_“A-Aubrey?” She stuttered. Clearing her_ _throat_ _, she glanced back down at Jesse, who’s face had paled slightly._

“Report Mitchell.” 

_“Jesse... He’s-” Pausing,_ _Beca_ _let out a breath. “Get CR in here. Now!”_

“What happened?” 

_“Get her here!”_

“What happened, Beca?” 

_“He’s down and if you don’t get Cynthia here right now, he may not make it!” She snapped, watching as Jesse’s eyes began to droop. Lightly tapping him on the face, she watched as they blinked back open._

_“Hey,_ _hey..._ _Eyes on me, Jess.” She said, staring at him. “Stay with me, man.”_

_“It hurts...” He whispered._

_“You’re_ _gonna_ _be fine, buddy. CR’s on her way. Don’t worry.”_

**It was almost as if time itself had paused.**

_“Go!” Chloe said, pushing Aubrey_ _towards_ _the van. “He needs you!”_

_“Chloe, we’re calling this mission off!” Aubrey exclaimed, ignoring her._

_“No!” The redhead snapped. “This needs to be done!” Pushing at the blonde again, she pointed towards the vehicle. “He needs you Aubrey.” She repeated._

_Taking a few shaky breaths, Aubrey glanced behind her before nodding._

_“But be careful Chloe.” She said pulling her into a tight hug._

_“I will.”_

_Turning on the spot, Chloe pulled the hood up over her head before running her way back inside. She immediately was greeted by_ _Beca_ _, who wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her in  close._

_“_ _Wha_ _-” Before she could finish, a loud bang_ _emitted_ _from the room beside them. Her eyes fell onto the stormy blues of her girlfriends, which were larger than usual. “Thanks,” She heard herself say._

_Nodding,_ _Beca_ _pulled back. Suddenly, she found her head snapping up to the redhead. “What are you doing here?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It’s too dangerous!” She answered, flailing her hands around. She grimaced from the pain coming from her broken wrist._

_“Why didn’t you go back?” Chloe found herself asking._

_“There’s others in here.”_ _Beca_ _said, quickly glancing behind the wall. “Benji, Donald, Stacie, Flo...” She listed, absentmindedly. “I couldn’t leave them behind.”_

_“But you’re hurt.”_

_“Not to the point where I_ _can't_ _wal_ _-” Halting,_ _Beca_ _lifted a finger to motion for them to be quiet as she heard footsteps._

_Chloe fell beside her as they listened._

**_“What the fuck is going on in here?”_ **

**_“I’m not entirely sure-”_ **

**_“Well figure it out!”_ **

_Taking a peek behind the wall,_ _Beca_ _watched as Tom Davis held a guard by the neck._

**_“Fix this mess!”_ **

_And with that Tom pushed the guy aside._

_“We should kill him.”_ _Beca_ _said, turning to Chloe who shook her head._

_“No. We should bring him back,_ _interrogate_ _him.” She said._

_Suddenly the guard from before made an entrance, but not for long as Chloe reached for the knife in her belt, and stabbing him in the neck._

_Beca_ _stood with her back against the wall, her eyes flickering between the dead man and her girlfriend._

_“Good swing, babe.”_

_“Come on.” Chloe grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the scene._

_As they neared the end of the hallway, gunshots could be heard firing from the next room. Sighing,_ _Beca_ _detangled_ _their hands before taking out her own gun. Chloe doing the same._

_Kicking the door open, they both raised their_ _weapons shooting at whoever came their way. Guards left, right and centre flung themselves at them, but had no such luck._

_Deeming that their_ **_own_ ** _luck was to run out anytime soon,_ _Beca_ _quickly hid them behind a broken table,_ _occasionally_ _glancing over the top._

_“What do we do now?” She heard Chloe asking from her side. The redhead was_ _currently_ _loading up on her next round of bullets._

_“I don’t know.”_ _Beca_ _answered, making Chloe_ _halt_ _._

_“Well, what was your plan earlier?”_

_“I didn’t think of one.” She answered truthfully, firing a bullet at the guard who dived over their table._

_“Fuck sake.” She heard Chloe mumble._

**“I love you...”**

_“Come on!”_ _Beca_ _screamed, ushering Benji and the remaining survivors of her team towards the entrance. “Amy is waiting outside!” She called out._

_When they all made it out, she watched as each wounded member climbed into the van._

_Benji_

_Stacie_

_Donald_ _(who held Tom Davis in handcuffs)_

_Flo_

_Bumper_

_Chlo_ _-_

_Beca’s_ _eyes widened._

_“Chloe?!” She called out. Hoping to hear a “_ _Beca_ _?” in return._

_Her heart sank as she heard nothing. Her eyes then fell onto the building behind._

_The building in which they placed an ‘improvised bomb’ in._

_“_ _Chlo_ _...”_

_Rushing towards the building as quickly as she could,_ _Beca_ _almost busted through the front door. Not caring about the guards that could shoot at her, she sprinted around calling out the name of her girlfriend._

_“CHLOE!” She tried once again. “WHERE ARE YOU!”_

_It was in that moment, while running around a corner that she_ _collided_ _with another body. Assuming it was a guard, she reached up to swipe at them only to pause when her eyes hitched onto bright blues._

_“Chloe...” She let out a relieved sigh, pulling her into a hug._

_She got a gasp in return and pulling back,_ _Beca_ _was met with blood on her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head. “_ _Wha_ _-”_

_“_ _Beca_ _?”_

_Tipping her head up,_ _Beca’s_ _eyes zoned in on the wounds fluttered around the redhead’s stomach._

_“NO!” Reaching forward,_ _Beca_ _caught Chloe just before she tumbled backwards._

_“_ _Bec?_ _”_

_Feeling her eyes water up,_ _Beca_ _brought her gaze back to the_ _redheads_ _. Those bright blues that she loved so much, stared back at her, wide with fear._

_“B-_ _beca_ _?”_

_Beca_ _found herself choking over words as she tried to place the right ones._

_“B._ _..Bec_ _-”_

_And almost as if she shifter into gear,_ _Beca_ _began to ease Chloe fully into her arms. “I got you.” She said, half in a daze. The broken wrist now forgotten as she stumbled her way towards the door, carrying the girl bridal style._

_She refused to_ _acknowledge_ _the blood dripping onto the tiled floor._

_Kicking the door open, she found herself almost tripping as they stepped into the starry air of the night._

_Rain began to drip onto their heads as they neared the van._

_“H-HELP!”_ _Beca_ _called out to whoever could hear._

_“B.._ _ec_ _?”_

_Stopping at the van,_ _Beca_ _fell to her knees easing Chloe onto the padded grass floor. Her eyes flickering between Chloe’s as they lazily tried to stay open._

_“You stay with me Chloe!”_ _Beca_ _demanded,_ _cradling_ _Chloe’s head in her lap. “Stay with me_ _Chlo_ _!” Feeling tears fall onto her cheeks,_ _Beca_ _snapped her head back up. “SOMEBODY GET HELP ALREADY!”_

_Feeling the faintest of touches on her arm,_ _Beca’s_ _eyes_ _automatically_ _fell back to her girlfriends._

_“_ _I..I_ _-” Chloe tried. “...love..._ _yo_ _-”_

**Her heart had stopped. And in that moment, I think mine did too.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.


End file.
